LA SIN RAZÓN
by MademoiselleMichelle25
Summary: ¿Que es lo que harías por la persona que más amas? ¿Hasta dónde llegarías? ¿Cambiarías tu naturaleza, tu razón de ser? Bella se encuentra en una encrucijada cuando se enamora de su peor enemigo. (BellaxEdward) [ESTANCADA HASTA PRÓXIMO AVISO -capítulo 2-]
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, a excepción de algunos inventados. **

**La trama es enteramente mía.**

_Esta historia nace a partir de un sueño que tuve hace un par de noches. Totalmente loco y descabellado, espero que les guste._

_**¡**_**COMENTEN**_**!**_

* * *

**LA SIN RAZÓN**

**1**

Corrí y corrí, y seguí corriendo, hasta que las piernas me flaquearon. El sudor caía por mi frente sin filtro.

–**¡Jacob!** –grité con toda la fuerza que fui capaz. Las llamas no me dejaban ver por dónde iba. –**¡Jacob!** –volví a gritar.

–**¡Marie!** –escuché la voz de Jake por encima de todo el ruido. Me estaba acercando. –**¿Dónde estás?** –gritó.

Quería contestarle pero todo el humo me estaba asfixiando. Abrí la boca para hablar y volví a cerrarla al instante.

–**¡A-aquí es-estoy!** –le contesté como pude, también a los gritos.

A los pocos segundos divisé su silueta entre el espeso humo. Me acerqué a él con cuidado de no pisar en falso y caer. El piso se estaba desintegrando. Me tomó por la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo de forma protectora.

–**¿Dónde está Renesmee?** –en toda la huida no había divisado a mi pequeña hermana por ningún lado. La sola visión de ella aterrorizada me daba escalofríos.

–**No lo sé, creí que estaba contigo** –admitió con dificultad. El humo cada vez se hacía más denso.

_Piensa Marie. Si fueras Renesmee, ¿dónde te esconderías? Mmm… _¡Bingo!

–**Sé dónde puede estar** –anuncié en voz alta. Él se me quedó mirando sin comprender. –**¡Vamos tonto! Muévete** –lo apresuré al tiempo que echaba a correr de nuevo.

La casa estaba irreconocible, consumida por el fuego. Fue difícil encontrar la habitación de Renesmee, pero al cabo de unos minutos ya nos encontrábamos allí. Jacob no perdió el tiempo y se aventuró a buscar debajo de la cama y en los rincones. Yo por mi parte me apresuré hacía el ropero. Renesmee solía esconderse ahí cuando tenía miedo. Si mal no la conocía, abriría las puertas y ella estaría allí, echa un ovillo. Y así fue. La pequeña estaba arrinconada en una esquina.

–**¡Renesmee! **–casi me eche a llorar de la emoción de saberla a salvo.

Ella levantó su pequeño rostro atemorizado y me miró. Tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas. El corazón se me apretujó en el pecho. Verla así dolía, pero me reconfortaba saber que estaba allí, intacta.

–**¡Jacob la encontré!** –grité, a sabiendas de que él seguía buscando como un maníaco. En dos segundos estuvo al lado nuestro.

Estiré una mano para alcanzar a Renesmee.

–**Ven Rene, vamos. Todo estará bien, ya estamos acá** –traté de consolarla.

Ella colocó su mano sobre la mía y yo tiré para poder sacarla de allí. La abracé fuerte contra mi cuerpo y eche a llorar. Nunca lloraba, pero el saber que podría haber perdido a mi hermana era una situación que me ponía al borde.

Una explosión se escuchó en alguna parte de la casa y parte del techo cayó.

–**¡Deja de esconderte lobucho! Este es tu fin Black** –rugió una voz a la distancia.

La adrenalina recorrió todo mi organismo, y no pude evitar estremecerme.

Era _él_. Aquel hombre pálido y de cabello como el oro que había iniciado el incendio. Aquel hombre del que mi padre nos dijo que debíamos huir.

–**Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí** –dijo Jacob tirando de nosotras para echar a andar.

Corrimos, yo con Renesmee abrazada a mi cuerpo, por donde el piso seguía intacto. La casa se llenaba más y más de humo, y era casi imposible de ver.

–**¡Te tengo! **–una mano sujetó fuerte mi hombro impidiéndome avanzar. Ahogué un grito cuando me di cuenta de que esa mano estaba helada. –**Vaya, son dos** –comentó esa voz aguda.

–**¡Jacob! **–grité al tiempo que fui empujada hacía atrás.

Me aseguré bien de que Renesmee cayera sobre mi cuerpo y no se hiciera ningún daño.

–**Tu hermanito no podrá ayudarte cariño** –la voz estaba ahí, en frente mío, pero no lograba vislumbrar al portador de ella. –**De hecho, nadie podrá hacerlo.**

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y apreté aún más a Renesmee contra mí, sabiendo, sintiendo, que el final estaba cerca.

Uno. Dos. Tres. _Nada_.

Cuatro. Cinco. Seis. _Nada_ de nuevo.

Ni siquiera se escuchaba un sonido, sólo la respiración de Renesmee y la mía. Me atreví a abrir los ojos y allí, a la distancia, pude ver la enorme silueta de un lobo luchando contra la de un hombre.

–**Jake** –su nombre se escapó de mis labios al mismo tiempo que una lágrima traicionera bajaba por mi mejilla.

Él se había expuesto por nosotras. Nos estaba defendiendo.

Y como si hubiera adivinado mis pensamientos, nos miró. Y supe que estaba queriendo decirnos. Teníamos que escapar. Escapar mientras él entretenía a aquel monstruo. Me estaba pidiendo escapar a costa de su vida.

–**¡No! **–grité decidida. No podía irme sin mi hermano.

Él gran lobo marrón emitió un sonoro quejido en respuesta. Su atacante aprovechó la distracción para propinarle un golpe en el costado izquierdo. Un sollozo lastimero salió del animal.

Volvió a mirarme con intención y supe que no quedaba otra salida.

Apreté fuerte a Renesmee contra mí y salí de aquel lugar en llamas. Ahora no sólo el humo entorpecía mi visión, sino también las lágrimas no derramadas que se agolpaban en mis ojos.

Cuando logré adentrarme lo suficiente en el bosque como para no correr peligro, bajé a Renesmee y me acurruqué contra un árbol. Estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. La pequeña se me quedó mirando, paralizada en su lugar.

–**Ven aquí** –le dije abriendo mis brazos.

Ella no dudó en acomodarse contra mí. Y al instante nos quedamos dormidas.

La suave brisa de la mañana me despertó meciendo mis cabellos rubios. Renesmee seguía dormida entre mis brazos. El peso de todo lo acontecido la noche anterior me golpeó de repente haciéndome jadear. Traté de mantener la calma contando las respiraciones de Renesmee, y aun así no lograba estar tranquila del todo.

_¿Dónde estaría Jacob? ¿Y mis padres? _

Un leve chasquido se escuchó a lo lejos. Yo me envaré. _¿Y si aquel hombre pálido volvía por nosotras?_

Un enorme lobo de pelaje cobrizo salió de entre la maleza. Se le notaba herido y cansado.

–**¡Jake! **–susurré en voz baja. Era un alivio verlo allí.

Él asintió en mi dirección y se echó en el lugar. A los pocos segundos pude escuchar sus suaves ronquidos. Se había quedado dormido.

Sólo quedábamos nosotros tres. Éramos nosotros los únicos sobrevivientes de la familia Black. No hacía falta preguntarle a Jake dónde estaban mis padres, ya sabía la respuesta.

Toda nuestra vida, mi padre, Billy, nos había advertido de este tipo de amenaza. Nos había contado sobre ellos, sobre _los fríos_. Sobre como esos monstruos cazaban a los de nuestra especie. Por eso debíamos mantener un perfil bajo y no hablar sobre nuestra naturaleza con nadie. No podíamos confiar en nadie.

Y mucho menos ahora. No ahora, que sólo éramos nosotros tres contra el mundo.

* * *

Bueno aquí les va una historia nueva que creé a partir de un sueño que tuve hace un par de noches. Es todo medio improvisado, así que espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo.

**(**Serán así, capítulos cortitos que trataré de subir a menudo.**)**

Ahora me tengo que ir a la facultad, así que las dejo chicas/os_!_

Si te **gustó** déjame tu **review**!

_Mademoiselle Michelle._


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, a excepción de algunos inventados. **

**La trama es enteramente mía.**

_Esta historia nace a partir de un sueño que tuve hace un par de noches. Totalmente loco y descabellado, espero que les guste._

_**¡**_**COMENTEN**_**!**_

* * *

**LA SIN RAZÓN**

**2**

Volví a fijar la vista en mi reflejo en aquel espejo viejo. Ya había terminado de teñir mi pelo de un color castaño con reflejos rojos. También lo había cortado un poco.

–**¡Marie! **–me llamó por mi antiguo nombre Jake.

–**¿Qué hablamos Jacob? Ese ya no es mi nombre** –me quejé frunciéndole el ceño.

–**Bueno disculpa, es que se me hace difícil acostumbrarme a "Isabella"** –al tiempo que decía mi nuevo nombre hizo unas comillas con los dedos.

–**Si no te gusta sólo dime Bella** –le dediqué la sonrisa más radiante que me salió.

–**Bueno "Bella"** –ahí estaban las comillas de nuevo. –**Te queda bien ese color de pelo** –admitió.

–**Gracias Jake** –me paré y le di un beso en la mejilla.

–**¿Por qué yo no tengo nuevo nombre? **–preguntó con expresión triste. Expresión que me hizo estallar en carcajadas.

–**Porque no hay ninguno que pegue con tu cara **–me burlé.

–**Bueno ya, no vine a hablar de nombres** –dijo molesto.

–**Oh vamos, no te enojes. Sólo era una broma** –me defendí. –**En todo caso, ¿de qué viniste a hablar?** –le pregunté cambiando de tema.

–**Tengo algo que mostrarte **–declaró.

Tomó mi mano y me dirigió a la habitación continua, que era la de él. De una caja, que se notaba era muy antigua, sacó tres frasquitos; uno violeta, otro rojo y el último azul.

–**¿Y esto? **–pregunté sorprendida. En mi vida había visto algo igual.

–**Son perfumes** –respondió a mi pregunta. Yo lo mire sin comprender.

–**¿Perfumes? ¿Y para qué queremos perfumes?** –le exigí saber. ¿Se había vuelto loco?

–**Calma, no son cualquier tipo de perfumes. Ocultan nuestra esencia** –me reveló.

–**¿Y de dónde los sacaste? **–quise saber.

–**Me los dieron mamá y papá una semana antes del desastre** –su mirada parecía melancólica, como perdida en el tiempo.

–**¿Y cuál se supone que es el mío? **–agarré el violeta para oler su fragancia. Olía a violetas. Cómo no.

–**El rojo, ese es de Renesmee** –dijo sacándomelo de las manos.

–**Nessie** –le corregí.

–**Dame tiempo, todavía no me acostumbro a estos nuevos nombres** –suspiró. –**¿Cómo dijiste que era nuestro apellido?**

–**Swan. Era un amigo de papá **–le expliqué antes de que preguntara.

–**Y supongo que esta era su casa, ¿no? Por eso estamos aquí** –su voz sonaba con cierta repulsión.

–**Oye, Forks es un lindo lugar para vivir** –defendí mi elección.

–**Siempre llueve y esta húmedo** –siguió quejándose.

–**Bueno, ya está bien Jacob. Hubieras pensado tú algún plan** –le escupí enojada para luego salir de allí.

–**No te enojes Marie** –empezó a seguirme por toda la casa.

–**¡Mi nombre es Bella animal! **–grité enfadada entrando a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta de un portazo y puse la traba.

Lo escuché merodear un rato en el umbral de mi puerta.

–**Te dejo tu perfume aquí. Tienes que ponértelo una vez al día, dura 24 horas. ¡No te lo olvides o nos descubrirán!** –lo escuché decir a través de la dura madera de la puerta. Luego se fue.

Hasta que no estuve bien segura de que se hubo ido, no abrí la puerta. Agarré lo más rápido que pude el perfume y volví a encerrarme en la habitación. No tenía deseos de ver a nadie. Dejaría que él se encargara de Renesmee. Perdón, de Nessie. Sólo por ese día.

Me quedé mirando fijamente aquel frasquito rojo. Era como hipnotizante. El líquido de su interior parecía brillar. Era un brillo débil, pero que yo podía percibir. Luego lo olí. Eran fresas. Me eche un poco y luego lo guardé.

Me quedé vagabundeando en la habitación hasta que me aburrí. No era una persona que sirviera para estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes. Salté por la ventana hacía el patio trasero. Seguro que Jake me había escuchado, pero aun así no vino a buscarme.

Corrí en dirección al bosque y me adentré en lo más profundo de él. Había oído que un río cruzaba por ahí, así que lo busqué. Busqué y busqué por horas, hasta que pude encontrarlo. La vista era preciosa. Me recosté contra un árbol a admirar la vista, y no supe en que momento me quedé dormida.

Un suave roce en el brazo me despertó. Ahí, al lado mío, se encontraba parado un chico.

–**¿Qué haces aquí? Es peligroso **–me advirtió.

No le pude contestar porque me quedé admirando su belleza. Su rostro parecía cincelado. Sus facciones eran finas y elegantes, y poseía unos ojos dorados de infarto. Su cabello cobrizo se movía con el viento. Y su cuerpo se notaba musculoso bajo toda su ropa. Pero algo lo hacía extrañamente peligroso. Su palidez.

–**¿Qué haces aquí? **–volvió a preguntar, impaciente.

–**Sólo me escapé un rato de casa** –le respondí en un susurro.

Una suave brisa me trajo su olor. _¡Lo sabía! _Él era uno de ellos. Uno de los fríos.

Traté de guardar las apariencias y recordé que no podía reconocerme.

–**¿Quién eres? **–me interrogó.

Lo miré con recelo.

–**Soy Isabella Swan, mis hermanos y yo nos mudamos hace poco** –expliqué para salir de apuros. Deseaba irme a casa rápido.

–**Ah, los sobrinos de Charlie, ¿no?** –siguió con su interrogatorio.

–**Sí, exacto** –me paré para encarar el camino de regreso.

–**Lamento mucho su pérdida** –dijo con pésame mientras me seguía. Yo sólo quería deshacerme de él. –** Soy Edward Cullen** –se presentó ofreciéndome su mano.

Yo reuní todo el valor que pude y se la estreché.

–**Un gusto** –dije seca, sin humor. –**Bueno ya debería volver a casa, nos vemos Edward** –lo saludé.

–**¿Quieres que te acompañe?** –hizo acto de presencia su caballerosidad.

–**No, no. Sé muy bien el camino de vuelta. Gracias** –y me apresuré a volver a la casa.

Entré agitada, lo cual asustó de muerte a Jacob y captó la atención de Nessie. Si, ya me había acostumbrado a su nuevo nombre.

–**Marie, ¿qué te pasa?** –preguntó exaltado, abrazándome para cerciorarse que estuviera completa.

–**¿Cuándo vas a aprender que mi nombre es Bella ahora? **–me enfadé.

–**Lo siento, lo siento. Puedes decirme por qué carajo entraste así a la casa** –exigió con los dientes apretados.

–**Me encontré a uno** –sólo logré susurrar. Recordar sus ojos dorados me daba escalofríos.

–**¿Uno quién? **–preguntó. Se estaba alterando.

–**Uno de ellos, uno de los fríos** –le contesté.

* * *

¡Holaaaa! Acá está el segundo capítulo. Me costó bastante concentrarme para escribirlo. Estoy muy en las nubes últimamente. Espero que les haya gustado.

**(**Serán así, capítulos cortitos que trataré de subir a menudo.**)**

Cualquier crítica o sugerencia será tenida en cuenta_!_

Si te **gustó** déjame tu **review**!

_Mademoiselle Michelle._


End file.
